


Gone

by Alex_1214



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Original Character(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_1214/pseuds/Alex_1214





	Gone

It's way to cold, the concrete is numbing, and I can feel my heartbeating like a humming bird.

 

> "I'm not gonna hurt you" the voice whispers.

Everything is spirialing out of reach, I can feel my blood pumping through my veins with the loudest  _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ __ _ ****_I've ever felt.

 

* * *

> "I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU"

His voice is getting louder. He's closer now, closing in on me. "I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU ALEXANDRA!, BABYGIRL COME OUT HERE!" He screams it this time. I feel like my mind and body are convulsing into eachother, it's impossible to me to breathe. I think I'm gonna pass out. 

* * *

> "Baby? It's okay Sweatheart, I'm still here."

There is a weight on my chest, I can't tell if it's physical or just mental. I open my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly trying to focus on his face. He's wearing that small, gentle, please don't be frightened smile. His eyes are shining with unshed tears. My heart beats faster again, I swear he can hear it. His smile is getting bigger and he let the tears fall. "Babygirl?" 

"I am here" I answer quietly."Please continue what you were saying earlier." 

He takes a breath and begins again.

"Alexandra, my love my heart. I don't what to ever let you slip through my grasp. I feel so grateful that you have even given me half of your trust. I hope to one day truly earn it in full. Hopefully this will ease your nerves about what my intentions are" He says steadly, as if every word was rehearsed. 

"Marry me baby?" He asks with a slight shake to his voice as though he couldn't help it.

I am lost in uncharted land.

"Logan..." I breathe

"No." 

* * *

 

He walks away.

I crumple into myself.

A door bangs shut. 

My eyes burn. 

So does my house.

        _The end._

 


End file.
